


Fuzzball

by TheDyingRedRose



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Antistache, Boyfriends, Domestic Relationship, Domestics, Full Moon, Howling, M/M, Magic, Pink - Freeform, Pouting, Red writes, Werewolf, Werewolf!Wilford, Werewolves, regular!Anti, wilfords a fluff ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDyingRedRose/pseuds/TheDyingRedRose
Summary: Red~ Egoween prompt six!Soon enough Wilford stopped, Anti sighing in relief as he rolled over.That was before Wilford started howling.The clock had only hit midnight and the howling has started.





	Fuzzball

Red~

Anti knew his boyfriend came with a lot of oddities. He was a journalist firstly- most of them were a bit out of their nut. Secondly, he had a pink mustache and pink hair. Thirdly he turned into a giant fluffy dog.

 

“You’re fucking pink Wilford,” Anti gaped. 

 

Wilford simply sat there, beginning to pant and lull his tongue out.

 

“You have nothing to say about that? Not a bark? A head nod? Wolves aren’t normal pink Wilford.”

 

Wilford blinked. 

 

“Are you seriously just going to ignore this-“

 

Wilford got up and trotted over to the couch, jumping up and easily spreading out.

 

“Fine- don’t acknowledge it, just get fucking Barbie hair all over my furniture,” Anti grumbled, shutting the front door. The only reason Wilford probably knocked was because he couldn’t open the door himself.

 

Anti came over to the couch and crossed his arms, “You’re gonna have to move over.”

 

Wilford simply nuzzled into the couch cushions, letting out a sigh of relaxation.

 

“Wilford I’m serious-“ Anti stopped dead when he heard a whine. It was one of the saddest things he had ever heard... “Wilford-“

 

Wilford let out another whine, this time louder as he hugged a pillow between this two front legs. 

 

Anti growled, but plopped down on a chair near by. Damn werewolf boyfriend taking up the whole fucking couch.

 

~

 

Anti had just crawled into bed when he heard scratching on his door. He groaned, “Wilford, you aren’t getting in my room and getting your pink hair and slobber all over my bed.”

 

The scratching got louder, and Anti rolled his eyes, “You’re gonna leave scratches on the door.”

 

Soon enough Wilford stopped, Anti sighing in relief as he rolled over. 

 

That was before Wilford started howling.

 

The clock had only hit midnight and the howling has started. 

 

“Fucking hell Wilford, would you quit with the racket!”

 

But he didn’t stop. 

 

Any had tossed and turned for a couple of hours before he grabbed a knife and stomped over to the door, throwing it open and pointing his knife at the wolf, “SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC FLUFF BALL-“

 

Wilford tackled Anti to the ground, laying on top of him and licking his shoulder. Anti immediately started to push him off, “Get your slobbery ass off of me!”

 

Wilford growled as he was shoved to the side, Anti sitting up with an annoyed look on his face, “I don’t know what the hell is wrong with you, but I need sleep. You can’t sleep in my bed tonight. After you change back I’ll let you in.”

 

Wilford growled and put a paw on Anti’s chest, even going as far as to bare his teeth. Anti simply glared and smacked the paw away, “I said no. Now go sleep on the couch.”

 

Wilford growled as he sulked away into the other room, clearly displeased with these arrangements. 

 

~

 

The next morning as Anti was making his morning drink, Wilford was extra sulky, his arms crossed and clearly pouting.

 

Anti rolled his eyes as he sat down, rubbing his eyes with his fist.

 

“You’re a mean glitch.” 

 

“You’re a pain in the ass fuzz ball.”

 

... “Still love you.”

 

Anti smiled behind his own cup, “Love you too Wilfy.”


End file.
